


Things Not To Do In the Classroom

by D475UG0KU



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, PWP, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D475UG0KU/pseuds/D475UG0KU





	Things Not To Do In the Classroom

"You’re kidding, right?" Unfortunately, David was not kidding, and he was undoing his belt already. Jack’s face flushed and he pressed on the older man’s chest. "Please, lunch is only 40 minutes…"

"So we skip the foreplay," David mumbled against his ear. Jack groaned and let his hand fall to grip the desk.

"What if someone comes in…or looks in the window…" David’s hand was dipping below his waist band.

"So lock the doors and close the blinds, we’re going for a ride~"

"You’re a terrible singer, Mr. Sears," Jack chided. David just grinned and nudged his chin towards the door. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, but with an exasperated sigh, Jack found himself obliging, for whatever reason. This guy sure was pushy. They could just wait until they got home, but no. He usually wasn’t even this eager and demanding when he was drunk. Jack locked the door, ran a hand through his hair, turned around.

David was in front of him now, pinning one wrist to the door and shoving a knee between his legs. Jack’s gasp was swallowed by a kiss. He all but melted into the older man’s grasp. Jack could complain all he wanted about David's advances but God damn was he a good kisser. Jack clutched the sleeve of David’s shirt with the hand that wasn’t pressed to the door.

"David…" Jack murmured against David’s lips, breathing clipped. David ground his hips against Jack’s. "We should hurry if you want to-" He was cut off with another kiss.

David was rummaging around in his pockets, inching his pants further off his hips. With his free hand, Jack was doing the same.

"Hands on the desk, Mr. Raikov," David whispered teasingly in his ear. Jack shivered; he slipped from David’s grip and placed his hands on the desk. David was pressed against him in a second, hands wandering up and down his chest and palming his hard on through his boxers. Jack stifled a moan with his hand and rolled his hips, grinding his ass against David’s cock.

"Now look who’s impatient," David practically sneered, rolling a condom over his cock. Jack grumbled to himself. David gripped his hips with wide hands and pressed in, carefully. Jack held his breath and didn’t let it out until he could feel David’s hip bones pressed against his ass. David leaned over him and kissed his neck, breathing shallow.

A testing roll of his hip elicited a quiet moan from the younger man. David reached one hand around to stroke Jack’s cock, slowly starting to rock his hips. Jack was sinking lower as he tried to muffle his moans.

David suddenly grabbed on of his legs and hooked it over his shoulder, twisting him and pressing his hip into the desk. He yelped in surprise, but he quickly melted into gasps and moans as David fucked him into the desk. He covered his mouth, though it didn’t do much. With David stroking him and how far this position allowed him in...Jack was going to lose it.

He tossed his head back and moaned, whimpered, gasped. He tried to keep the desk from digging into his hip with his elbow on the table, but it wasn’t really working.

With that unpredictable strength of his, David hauled up his other leg and put it on his other shoulder. He pinned him to the desk, thrusts uneven and his face flushed. Jack threw his arms around David’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him. He sure was glad he was flexible.

"Jack," David growled against his lips and dug his fingers into his thighs. Jack could only moan in response, leaning his head back and threading his fingers through David’s hair. "Jack…!" His name came out a little louder as a moan when David came, his hips pressing hard into Jack’s thighs.

He didn’t pull out until he stroked Jack to orgasm as well; he came with a soft cry and his eyes screwed shut, tugging on David’s hair. Panting, David separated them and pulled the condom from his cock before fixing his pants. Jack, shirt now dirty, sprawled out on his desk with his arms over his eyes.

"Ohhhh my God, I cannot believe we fucked at school," Jack croaked. He turned his head slightly. "Lunch is almost over and I didn’t get to eat..." David laughed and pulled the younger man to his feet. He winced and leaned against him. "You’re an asshole."

"I know," David mused as he helped Jack with his pants. He looked at the white stain on his shirt. "That’s a problem." Jack looked down and his face was redder than his shirt.

"You’re the worst!" he cried, smacking the older man across the cheek. "Get out of my classroom!"


End file.
